Funds to purchase an Illumina NovaSeq6000 Sequencing System are requested by the Director of the Epigenomics Core Facility (ECF) and the Director of the Exposures Signatures Core Facility, Dr. Douglas Ruden, at Wayne State University. The NovaSeq6000 will replace the current HiSeq2500 instrument that does not meet the demand or technology needs of the University, and is not cost effective to run. The NovaSeq is an integrated platform that uses massively parallel sequencing technology (MPS) for genetic analysis and functional genomics. The instrument control computer conducts real-time analysis processing that automatically produces image intensities and quality-scored base calls directly on a four-processor PC which is included in the requested equipment. The instrument can be operated in single or dual flow- cell mode. Each flow cell can be operated independently with different read lengths and run parameters. Each flow cell can be started and stopped independently. To emphasize that the NovaSeq6000 is absolutely required to maintain and further develop the university's biomedical research program, Wayne State University will contribute over $675,000 matching funds for the purchase of this instrument, five years' full service, and $100,000 in pilot grants and training for new Users. The Applied Genomics Technology Core at Wayne State University will personnel will run the instrument and help the investigators analyze the data. In 2016, Wayne State University established a new Single-Cell-Sequencing Core Facility, and purchased a Fluidigm C1 System that can analyze up to 800 cells at a time, a 10X Genomics Chromium? System which can analyze over 100,000 cells at a time, and plans to purchase a ddSeq? from BioRad which, like the Chromium? system, uses Drop-Seq technology to analyze over 100,000 cells at a time. The NovaSeq6000 is necessary for generating the massive amounts of sequencing data obtained by the Single-Cell-Sequencing Core Facility and for other large sequencing projects that are supported by NIH funds.